Somebody that I used to know
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Elle n'était que ça. Elle n'avait pas plus d'importance. Elle n'était qu'une femme que Draco avait connue. Elle n'était qu'une femme qu'il avait un jour aimée, sans que ça ait bouleversé sa vie. Une femme à qui il avait accordé un peu trop d'importance un jour, plutôt. Bien sûr. Il ne l'avait pas aimée. Ce n'était que des sornettes.


_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un défi de la ficothèque ardente. Pour plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un PM._

_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR. Le titre de l'OS appartient à Gotye._

Somebody that I used to know ?

Elle n'était que ça. Elle n'avait pas plus d'importance. Elle n'était qu'une femme que Draco avait connue. Elle n'était qu'une femme qu'il avait un jour aimée, sans que ça ait bouleversé sa vie. Une femme à qui il avait accordé un peu trop d'importance un jour, plutôt. Bien sûr. Il ne l'avait pas aimée. Ce n'était que des sornettes. Il était fatigué, ça devait être pour ça qu'il disait des bêtises. Elle n'avait été qu'un passe-temps. Agréable. Qu'il avait perdu. De manière regrettable.

Il porta rapidement la coupe à sa bouche et en prit une longue gorgée. Ça ne se faisait pas. Il ne devrait pas agir comme ça. Mais il s'en foutait là tout de suite. Il avait juste besoin de faire passer la bile par le goût du champagne bon marché. Ça lui chatouillait gentiment la gorge, juste comme il fallait. Juste comme elle savait le faire, l'effleurant de ses lèvres sans le toucher vraiment, le provoquant.

Il devait avouer que les quelques mois qu'il avait passés avec elle avait été fantastiques. Il était tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Ils avaient été heureux. Oui, il devait l'avouer. Il était tombé amoureux. Il avait aimé cette femme, plus que tout. Mais tout ça c'était du passé. Il ne l'aimait plus. Du moins, il ne le pensait plus. Et elle ne l'aimait plus, ça par contre, il en était certain. Il connaissait Hermione Granger. Et il savait qu'elle ne serait jamais devenue Hermione Weasley si elle ne l'avait pas vraiment voulu.

Il se souvenait encore de leur rencontre. Oh, pas celle à laquelle vous pensez, pas la vraie. Quoiqu'il n'aurait pu dire quelle avait été la vraie, justement. La toute première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il s'en souvenait parfaitement, il n'avait rien oublié de Poudlard, même s'il avait mis une partie de cette vie sous silence dans son esprit. La partie qui le dérangeait. Celle qui lui rappelait qu'il avait été loin d'être toujours bien. Celle qui lui rappelait toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites. Il n'en était pas fier, loin de là. Et à une époque, il s'en était sorti un peu grâce à elle. Il lui devait au moins ce mérite.

Elle était venue à lui. Au début, il n'avait pas compris. Il était en dernière année à Poudlard. Il échafaudait ses plans, il n'avait pas tellement le choix, on ne pouvait pas dire que ça le ravissait. Plus ça allait et plus il n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait. Mieux il se rendait compte de la gravité de ses actes. Mais moins il avait le choix également. Alors il avait continué. Avec moins d'entrain mais il l'avait fait. Il s'était senti sali mais il l'avait fait. Et elle était venue. Elle s'était approchée tout doucement. Petit à petit, elle avait voulu l'apprivoiser. Elle le saluait, prenait de ses nouvelles. Il se rebiffait bien sûr. Il l'avait repoussée avec rudesse. Elle n'avait jamais réussi son coup. Il n'était pas question de ça entre eux, pas question de jouer à ce petit jeu de l'amitié. Les limites étaient claires, elles devaient le rester. Elle n'avait pas le droit de vouloir les brouiller.

Et puis il y avait eu la fin de la Guerre. La fin de sa vie telle qu'elle avait été. La fin de son petit monde aussi. Celui-ci partait en lambeaux dans les limbes du ministère de la magie, au fond d'un sombre couloir dans les sous-sols, dans un procès pathétique d'un homme qui l'était tout autant. Son propre père. Et il y avait eu les soupçons sur lui. Il y avait eu les manœuvres pour le faire tomber. Il ne s'y opposait pas vraiment, après tout, il était certainement coupable lui aussi. Il portait la marque des damnés.

Et elle s'était portée volontaire pour enquêter sur lui. Elle s'était proposée pour vérifier son implication dans tout ça. Et on le lui avait accordé. Il avait dû la subir, supporter ses interrogatoires, ses questionnements. Ça n'avait rien apporté au début. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne devait pas y avoir ça entre eux. Moins il la voyait, mieux il se portait. Il ne voulait pas d'elle comme amie. Il ne voulait rien lui devoir. Il ne voulait pas être mêlé à elle de quelque façon que ce soit.

Et il avait fini par comprendre que reprendre son masque, reprendre son attitude et son apparence de l'avant-guerre n'était plus possible. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était fissuré à jamais. Ses répliques étaient moins mordantes. Moins pensées. Ses mots ne frappaient plus aussi fort. Alors petit à petit, il avait arrêté et il l'avait écoutée. Et petit à petit, il lui avait parlé. Et petit à petit, il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Ils avaient eu une relation. Pendant plusieurs mois. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Pas entre eux. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais elle avait l'air sincère. Et elle l'était. Il l'avait compris. Il avait appris qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour l'Ordre, à la base. Il avait appris que même quand elle était gentille avec lui à la fin de leur septième année, ça n'était pas tellement sincère, guidé par une mission. Mais il avait fini par pardonner. Parce qu'elle était devenue quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Parce qu'elle était devenu quelqu'un qui comptait. Parce qu'il pouvait affirmer à présent qu'il savait qui elle était vraiment.

Il connaissait les courbes de son corps. Il connaissait les frissons de désir qui la prenaient quand il l'effleurait là où il fallait. Il connaissait la passion qui l'habitait parfois. Il connaissait le goût de sa peau. Il connaissait la délicatesse de sa poitrine. Il connaissait le satin de son ventre. Il connaissait la délicatesse dont elle avait besoin. Il avait exploré tout ça. Il avait exploré sa bouche et son corps. Il avait fouillé ses yeux à la recherche d'une vérité. Il avait scruté ses prunelles à la recherche de son plaisir.

Il allait reprendre une gorgée de ce champagne bon marché quand il se rendit compte que la coupe était déjà vide. Il la déposa sur un plateau qui passait avant d'en prendre un autre. Il se retint de tout boire d'un coup. Et de briser le verre avec. Les souvenirs faisaient parfois mal.

Il n'avait pas été malheureux à son départ. A vrai dire, il en avait été presque content. Ça ne pouvait pas durer. Ça n'était pas possible. Ça n'était pas eux. Ça ne leur correspondait pas. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Ce qui s'était passé avait été une folie, une illusion. Lui ne s'en était pas fait longtemps. Il avait été soulagé de cette rupture. Il s'était senti seul avec elle. Il l'avait aimée, mais il était enfermé dans sa solitude quand il était avec elle. Elle n'était pas comme lui, et même si elle avait tout fait pour le comprendre, elle ne le serait jamais. Elle ne comprendrait jamais tout à fait. Ils n'étaient pas pareils.

Un soir, elle s'était refusée à lui. Ils étaient dans l'appartement de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait empêché de la déshabiller. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait plus. Elle avait repoussé sa main, presque gênée, mais de manière ferme. Et il avait compris. C'était fini. Elle avait essayé de lui expliquer. Elle avait pris cet air gêné qui la caractérisait parfois. Il s'était dégagé, il avait soupiré et il était reparti chez lui. Sans un mot. Il savait déjà. Pas la peine de lui expliquer. Il l'attendait depuis si longtemps. Le lendemain, elle l'avait contacté. Elle lui avait proposé leur amitié. Mais elle avait envoyé Potter prendre ses affaires au manoir. Elle n'était pas venue elle-même. Elle avait du travail, qu'elle disait. Comme si lui n'en avait pas.

Elle avait voulu lui expliquer. Elle avait invoqué tous ces moments où il se sentait mal. Ces moments où il redevenait celui qu'il était auparavant. Ces moments où il avait des mots durs. Des moments de faiblesse, des moments où il ne savait plus où il en était. Mais qui la blessaient. Elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse du petit con prétentieux qu'il avait été. Et elle n'acceptait pas qu'il le redevienne parfois. Elle ne le supportait pas. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'interpréter chaque mot, chaque geste, pour savoir à quelle époque il appartenait. Alors elle partait. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas finir par le retrouver dans les bras d'une autre femme par réminiscence de ce qu'il était avant. Alors tout s'était arrêté.

Il avait dû tout oublier. Il avait essayé du moins. De ne pas penser à sa façon de le toucher. A sa façon de le déshabiller, sensuellement, lentement, pour le faire gémir encore un peu plus d'attente. A sa façon de tourner autour du pot avant de vraiment l'attaquer. A sa façon de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait avant de se dégager rapidement, comme prise en faute. Et puis de recommencer parce que c'était trop bon. Sa façon de l'effleurer doucement. Avant de passer plus franchement ses mains sur son corps entier. Sa façon de tout tester sur son passage, de jouer avec ses muscles, d'embrasser la ligne de poils qui courrait jusque son pantalon, de déboutonner celui-ci très lentement avant de le lui enlever brusquement. Sa façon de le caresser, de se frotter contre lui pour l'emplir encore plus de désir comme si elle ne voyait pas qu'il allait en mourir. Sa façon de…

Mais tout était fini. Tout avait repris son cours normal. Tout était redevenu comme avant. Il n'était pas certain de le regretter. Quand ils se croisaient à Sainte Mangouste, ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Comme si rien n'était arrivé. Après tout, personne n'était au courant. Ils ne s'étaient pas affichés ensemble. Ils n'en avaient parlé qu'à très peu de monde, à peine quelques amis. Alors ils pouvaient bien faire comme si ces quelques mois n'avaient pas eu lieu. C'était normal.

C'était ce dont il se persuadait en tout cas. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Pourquoi faire comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que ça n'était pas le cas ? Pourquoi faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas aimé alors que ça avait été le cas ? Avait-elle honte de lui ? Honte d'eux ? Honte qu'ils se soient aimés même si ça n'était plus le cas ? Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier, lui. Il n'arrivait pas à effacer cette période de sa mémoire. Il aurait voulu pourtant, c'était sans doute le mieux. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passés tous les deux. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier leur passion. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier ces petites attentions sur leur deux corps. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier leurs caresses. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier le goût de sa peau, la rondeur de ses seins, sa façon de les embrasser qui la faisait tant gémir, son nombril qu'il aimait dévorer avant de descendre plus bas encore et de la fouiller de sa langue et de ses doigts. Le murmure de ses soupirs à son oreille quand il faisait ça, ses supplications, le bonheur d'entrer enfin en elle après l'avoir fait patienter, la sensation incroyable de ne plus former qu'un. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier la joie qu'il éprouvait à cet instant précis, les à-coups de ses va-et-vient, l'intensité de leur jouissance quand enfin elle explosait en eux. La félicité qui l'habitait ensuite quand il se retirait d'elle et qu'elle le retenait dans ses bras.

Il avait essayé pourtant. Avec plusieurs femmes. Des filles qui ne comptaient pas. Qui n'avaient aucune importance. Comme Hermione n'aurais pas dû en avoir. Comme elle en avait trop pris. Comme il lui en avait trop laissé. A chaque fois, ça n'était pas pareil. A chaque fois, il regrettait. Pourtant, elle n'était pas la femme de sa vie, il le savait, ils ne s'étaient pas assez aimés pour ça, ils s'étaient encore un peu trop détestés pour ça. Mais elle avait compté. Et c'était dur de faire partir son souvenir à présent qu'elle n'était plus là.

Il posa sa nouvelle coupe de champagne sur un coin de table et se passa la main sur le visage. Il allait pourtant falloir qu'il oublie. Il allait falloir qu'il comprenne. Et il avait comme une envie de la rejeter à présent. Comme une envie d'accepter le contrat qu'elle lui avait imposé, juste pour l'embêter. Il savait que c'était puéril. Et qu'elle s'en fichait à présent. Mais il en avait besoin. Elle n'était qu'une femme parmi les autres. Elle n'était qu'un numéro dans sa liste. Elle n'était que quelqu'un qu'il avait connu. Rien de plus.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce. Le centre de l'attention aussi.

« Toutes mes félicitations. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. » dit-il sans trembler un instant.

Voilà. Il l'avait fait. Elle ne pourrait rien dire. Elle était belle dans sa robe de mariée, cette femme qu'il avait juste connue. Elle rayonnait, accrochée au bras de son mari. Et soudain, il se maudit pour avoir pensé tout ce qu'il avait pensé. Elle était heureuse, là, dans ces bras. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle n'était qu'une femme qu'il avait un jour connue. Et il n'était même pas sûr que celle qu'elle était alors soit encore celle qu'elle était à présent…


End file.
